


[Cover] Out of the Frying Pan

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for kisahawklin′s fanfic “Out of the Frying Pan”.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Fanfic Cover Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Cover] Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Frying Pan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113590) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Done at the request of kisahawklin for the #8 Challenge of Snowflake 2021. :D


End file.
